Cursing Conundrum
by lon'quesadilla
Summary: Little kids can be sponges. Lissa learns this the hard way. (babyfic, modern au)


**a/n**: I found one of the short side stories I wrote for my gay moms series from a few years ago in my writing folder and decided to post it for Brady's birthday! Hope you like it!

* * *

"Ow! Fuck!"

The word had slipped out of her mouth without Lissa even realizing it, at the contact of her little toe hitting the little side table in her and Maribelle's bedroom as she came back from the bathroom to continue playing with her son. She knew the room like the back of her hand, but had still managed to misjudge where the table was in proximity to her foot, and Brady, who was sitting just beside it on the rug playing with his toys, giggled and looked up to his second mother.

Though he had butchered the word a bit due to his lack of being able to correctly make the right letter sounds, he still said his version of the curse word that was normally banned in the household.

Lissa, still wincing in pain, felt the color drain from her cheeks. She slid off the bed where she'd been clutching her foot onto the floor next to the baby, who had repeated the line a few more times as he flailed his arms around. Lissa quickly shook her head at him.

"Brady, please don't say that, it's a bad word!" Lissa whispered, but Brady thought it was a game, and repeated it again for her.

"Fuck!" he said again, throwing his arms up and giving Lissa a gummy grin as he did. This time, Lissa couldn't help but smile (even though she knew she shouldn't encourage her son because Maribelle would certainly be cross about it if she found out). She'd forgotten about her little toe being in pain as Brady said the word again, making Lissa laugh this time. She was glad that she was currently alone with the baby for this moment, Maribelle busy with preparing dinner for them in the other room.

"I guess it's not like you know what it means, or anything," Lissa reasoned as she grabbed for her phone, intending to make a short video of her baby unintentionally cursing for her own use. "So come on, say it again for me, please?"

Brady reached for the camera with a coo as Lissa started recording, but Lissa restrained his hands. Brady whined a bit, but Lissa distracted him by encouraging him to say it again. Brady grinned and looked up to the camera and said the word again, causing Lissa to erupt in giggles. This encouraged Brady, who repeated it another few times, Lissa giggling harder each time he did.

This game continued for a few minutes until Lissa heard Maribelle's voice calling from the other room that dinner was ready. Lissa quickly got herself under control when she heard Maribelle's voice calling, and stopped her video. She then put a finger to her lips and very seriously said, "ssh."

Brady repeated her gesture in his own babyish way, and Lissa nodded. She then scooped her son up from his place on the floor and held him in her arms, and left the bedroom to meet her girlfriend.

"There you are," Maribelle greeted immediately upon seeing them, as Lissa walked over with the baby into the kitchen. "I could hear you two laughing quite hard in there. What was so funny?"

"Peekaboo!" Lissa said immediately, bouncing Brady in her arms, who gave another giggle. "We were playing peekaboo. He was having a lot of fun."

"Well, I'm glad to hear my precious Brady bear had a good time," Maribelle cooed, as she leaned in close to Brady's face. He giggled again, and reached for her face.

"Fuck!" Brady replied, his little grabby hands nearly grabbing hold of Maribelle's curls, and Lissa groaned as her girlfriend gasped. Busted.

"Excuse me?" Maribelle gasped, taken aback, looking up to Lissa, who had gone cherry red in the face. "He didn't just say what I just think he did, did he?"

"I, uh, accidentally let it slip out when I hit my toe on the table, and he won't stop saying it now," Lissa fessed up. "But it was an accident, Maribelle, I swear! I'm so sorry!"

Brady repeated the word once more, giggling at Maribelle's serious face, before reaching for his mother again. Maribelle reached out to take her son from Lissa's arms, looking down at him and then back up at Lissa.

"We were working so hard on trying to have his first word be one of our names. I cannot believe that our son's first word is a curse word," Maribelle said, shaking her head.

Lissa chuckled. "Yeah, but it's kinda funny if you think about. Maybe not now, but I'm sure one day it'll be!"

"Possibly," Maribelle said, giving a sigh as she looked to Lissa, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I guess I can't be too mad," Maribelle continued, despite giving Lissa a stern look. "I'm just a bit disappointed, I have to admit."

As if on cue, Brady moved his hands down from his mouth and looked up to his mom, and repeated the word once more.

Lissa broke up laughing and Brady dissolved into giggles.

This time, Maribelle couldn't resist a chuckle herself.

* * *

**a/n**: Thanks for reading!


End file.
